World of WHAT Craft!
by CyborgPirate
Summary: Yes Azeroth is in danger of the return of the Scourge! Now a group of misfits band together to bring them down. A bit of action, humor, and all that stuff ya love!CAUTION:Has A Stupid Paladin!


World of Warcraft: Weapons of the Scourge!

Aftermath of Kel Thuzad 

It's been 2 years after the fall of Kel Thuzad and the Horde and Alliance celebrate in glory today. Outside of Stormwind fireworks fly in the air like a Gnomish missle bursting with the colors of a graceful butterfly. Citizens consisting of humans, night elves, dwarves, and gnomes rejoice in this honorable day. Just near the bank an adventurous group drink beer and danced with great hapiness.

"Haha the fall of Kel' Thuzad anniversary enlightens my stomach to have more beer!...Hic!" John Gunstrike the dwarf hunter said gulping down another mug of beer. Then his warrior friend in great shining Valor armor turned around.

"Yeah no more Scourge zombies to screw up things around!" Davis Valor replied pulling out a huge shining one handed blade up in the air. This blade was known as Quel' Serrar and was gifted to the warriors who bravely worked together to defeat Onyxia.

"Yeah I can't believe this night is so gorgeous," Belle the night elf druid said. She was the group's main healer and sometimes took things generously. Fireworks continued bursting in the air till something happened. A group of the Forsaken walked right infront of the Stormwind gates. One of the guards and his leading lieutenant marched infront of them questioning their appearance.

"We must take things at a more serious measure! Where is he?" questioned the masked undead rogue pointing his dagger at the leader. "Tell us now! Where is the son of the grand paladin Archduke Killaron!"

"We don't know now leave or else!" The lieutenant pulled out his bow and his guards motioned to a fighting position. The undead rogue sighed and vanished all of a sudden leaving his men to do the battle. The ghoulish group were mainly mages and a couple of warriors. The blades were clashing and the Guards were easily taken down by a couple of blows of Frost Shocks. Davis and his friends went outside only to find the lieutenant injured.

"Gah...," the lieutenant coughed and fainted at the hands of Davis. The three were set to confront the invading Forsaken.

"This will be most interesting indeed," The rogue said sharpening his daggers. The mages started a storm of snowy shocks and raining fire down from the sky. John eyes widened and pulled out a double barreled shotgun and blasted the well-geared mages down knocking them into the water surrounding the bottom of the front bridge.

"You can't beat a pro when it comes to quick fire!" John said cocking his gun for a another fire. Meanwhile Belle constantly healed Davis who was holding off the warriors. Once the rogue's posse was finished he reappeared.

"So done already? I was just done shopping at the general store oh well," The rogue threw down a smoke bomb causing the gang to go in a state of confusion.

"Where the hell is he?" Davis shouted slashing at the gas. All of a sudden he was sapped and the rogue sprinted towards John. John was a hunter and as you all know hunters aren't great when it comes to close-up combat. Belle supported the dwarf by transforming herself to Bear Form and charge stunning the rogue. The undead retaliated back by blinding the enraged bear and started kicking her preventing a healing spell. John locked on and prepared firing causing minimal damage. Davis woke up from his stunned state and ran to the zombie hoping to pull off a couple of combos. Then a voice was heard from behind the fight.

"Whoa this battle is crazy!" shouted the paladin. He was wearing a Judgement Crown which kind of resembles a hoody and Lightforged Armor. The rogue examined the noble knight and parried Davis and Belle's attacks and pushed them off the side. "Umm what is he looking at?"

"That must be it! He is the son of Killaron!" John shouted trying to slow the speeding undead from reaching the paladin.

"Oh god!" the paladin casted a shield around him preventing the rogue from causing any damage.

"I hate you paladin!" the rogue said in disgust. The rogue was then knocked out and the scene turned black. After a couple of hours later he woke up finding his self in some sort of Court room. "What the where am' I?" He looked across the room finding a huge group of alliance.

"Your honor my friend here is trying to send a message that a new evil is awakening," a tauren shaman stated.

"Shamu? Is that you?"

"Hey their Vector! I've told you countless times to never go into an Alliance territory attacking innocent guards!" Shamu replied. Then the paladin popped up.

"I want to defend this zombie thingy because...he gave me candy."

"What the hell? Zero shut up your not suppose to defend him," John explained.

"Yes...I want a pony..." the room was silent.

"Don't you have an epic mount?" Davis asked. Zero thought and went into a flashback.

"Oh boy my very own paladin mount!"

"Sorry boy since the paladin and priest working at the cathedral working very slow farming only came up with 3 gold. So we spent 10 copper to buy you a donkey!" the official said.

"What!? But I want a cool mount like the warlocks outside!" Zero pointed to the warlock riding in terror as his butt was being burnt by the dread steed's heated saddle. The flashback ended.

"So your saying that the Horde and Alliance must band together to stop this menace?" The judge asked.

"Yes your another," the shaman kneeled down. Vector looked uneasy as he wasn't used to being surrounded by so many alliance.

"Alright Shamu we will invite the Horde over at Thereamore Isle. From their we will discuss everything, Case Dismissed!" The judged slammed the hammer. The room started to clear out.

"So you're the father of the great paladin blacksmith?" Vector said walking up to Zero.

"I think...my daddy said to never talk to zombies," Zero said like a dope and started to come up with another dumb minded question. "Are you a whale?" the paladin said looking at the shaman.

"Just because my name is that of a famous whale doesn't mean I am you moron!" Shamu started slamming Zero's head with his mace. Outside of Thereamore Isle a cloaked figure leaned near a load of shipment smirking.

"So...It begins,"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
